


learn me hard, oh learn me right

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, i will probably write ~touch starvation~ fic 5eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are one in their longing for touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn me hard, oh learn me right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rejuvenescenceia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/gifts).



Bunny is extremely tactile, though he tries to hide it. Jack figures it’s because only the other Guardians could provide him with the contact he craves and he doesn’t feel comfortable asking for it. It makes him sad but that’s okay because he’s going to help, going to touch the Pooka until he gives in and if not reciprocate, then _accept_.  
  
He learns that a touch to the arm will gain a twitch of the lips, or the ears if it is support in conflict. A touch from behind will make him jump if you’re in his blindspot, vision hindered by the fluff on his cheeks, but he’ll settle into it once the instinct to flee has melted away. A touch to the tail makes his teeth grind and Jack isn’t completely sure whether it’s contentment or irritation but he’s never been snapped at or bitten so he assumes it’s the former.  
  
A touch to his left hindpaw will make him wince, still-painful scar tissue hidden beneath thick fur. Jack doesn’t dare touch him for weeks after that, too worried about hurting him again, but one night Bunny sprawls on the couch next to him and lets his damaged paw rest on his thigh and Jack finds that there’s no pain if he touches the paw pads rather than the toes themselves.  
  
Fingers dragged through the fluff on his chest make his eyes go a little soft and a little sad but he smiles so Jack decides it’s okay. He still tries not to do it too often.  
  
A hand splayed or rubbing over his belly makes his entire body vibrate, a sound not unlike a cat’s purr rumbling from his chest. It makes Jack laugh and Bunny looks a little upset at that but a slow drag of his hand from just beneath ribs to just above hips soothes him.  
  
His ears, though. They’re a completely different story.  
  
The first time Jack touches Bunny’s ears it’s accidental and he thinks for a second that he is going to die. Bunny is tense, ears pressed flat along his neck. It lasts a moment that feels like days and then Bunny seems to melt onto the ground of the Warren, noses at Jack’s leg until he sits and pillows his head on his thigh. Rubbing the silky fur on the outside of the long ears makes Bunny’s legs twitch and his teeth grind softly.  
  
The second time Jack touches Bunny’s ears it is no way an accident. He’s fluttering above him in North’s workshop, watching him squirrel away some eggs for him and the Yetis and Elves to find. He dips down and touches his lips to the furless inside of one ear, revels in the sound of Bunny’s choked little gasp, twists around so he’s in front of him. Bunny pulls him in then and Jack nuzzles the fluff of his cheeks, presses a kiss to his forehead, leans up to blow at the fluff at the base of his ears.


End file.
